Solamente es amistad
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Antonio estaba seguro que amaba profundamente a Lovino, pero existía una complicidad con Francis tan diferente al amor que le profesaba al italiano.


**ADVERTENCIAS: FRANCISXANTONIOXLOVINO.**

**CAPÍTULO I**.-SIMPLEMENTE AMISTAD

Abro mis ojos una vez más esa noche, ellos siempre han pensado que duermo mientras se besan en medio del amanecer, no quieren que me entere de nada ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, que sea religioso no me hace ser alguien cerrado de mente, sé que se convierten en amantes cada vez que nos reunimos para beber cada fin de semana, una noche de amigos es el título de nuestra salida.

Y somos solamente amigos hasta que sus manos se tocan discretamente debajo de la mesa, sus besos dejan de ser inocentes cuando se encuentran encerrados en el baño, y sus cuerpos se vuelven uno mismo, donde los jadeos se tienen que ahogar para que nadie se enteren de que es lo que estaban haciendo.

Comienzo a beber solo en aquella barra del bar, comenzando a conversar con el barman, los tarros de cervezas van desapareciendo uno tras otro, hasta que mi cabeza comienza a marearse y los veo regresar con unas sonrisas estúpidas en sus labios, parecen un par de colegialas enamoradas. Hablan cosas que en ese momento apenas entiendo, mi cabeza ya me ha comenzando a dar vueltas a causa del alcohol.

-Vas perdiendo aguante Gilbert.-dice Antonio dándome unas palmaditas en mi espalda, Francis continua acariciando el trasero del otro, soplando sobre su oído.

-Es hora de irnos mon ami.-expresa un deseo Francis.

Quisiera decirles ¿Qué no fue suficiente? Tres horas encerrados en el baño, pero mi boca no esta funcionando tan bien como mi cerebro, apenas y logro balbucear algunas palabras poco entendibles.

Nos subimos a un taxi que nos llevará a nuestra habitación en un hotel de Paris, estaba vez en una ciudad de Francis nos toco celebrar el fin de semana de los amigos. Recargo mi cabeza sobre una de las ventanas del coche.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidados.-reprochaba Antonio al otro.-Se dará cuenta.

-No puedo resistirme a ti.-Sus manos se pierden en las caderas Antonio, sus labios devoraban su cuello, su pulgar frotaba aquellos labios.

¡Claro que lo se! Lo se desde hace siglos atrás, pero no he dicho nada, no me corresponde hacerlo, el trayecto al hotel es corto, los celulares habían sido dejado en la habitación para que no fuéramos molestados.

Tan pronto bajamos del taxi, me cargaron sobre la espalda de Antonio para subir lo más deprisa que se pudiera y entregarse nuevamente a la pasión que siempre les ha unido, la cual les unirá hasta el que la tierra se destruya.

Aunque Antonio diga amar a Lovino, Francis es su perdición y el más grande de sus pecados, el cual siempre ha confesado y cae cuantas veces se le presenta, es como un infierno en el cual arde en deseos y placer, su piel se quema por las manos del otro recorriéndola, sus caderas danzando una y otras vez.

Las manos morenas de Antonio recorren la espalda de Francis con frenesí y lujuria, sus labios quedan impregnados en cada milímetro de su piel, en esos momentos no existe Lovino alguno y las promesas de amor eterno que le ha jurado. Solamente existe aquel compañero de ojos verdes y piel morena, solamente existe la adrenalina de ser descubiertos y tener que dar explicaciones. Pero todo aquello les regala cierto morbo, de parte de Antonio existe un compañerismo, una amistad que se vuelve inquebrantable y que se fortifica con el paso de los días. Por parte del francés no se sabría decir, un cuerpo es como una mariposa se posa en cualquier cuerpo, pero de amor solamente una vez se ha sabido aquello.

Mis oídos se llenan con los jadeos de placer y excitación de ambos, trato de quedarme dormido pero me resulta imposible, la próxima vez tomaré más cerveza para dormir plácidamente. Mañana regresaremos a casa y todo esto será un sueño.

Sus labios una vez más se funden en aquel beso lascivo y sucio, una noche más en que ambos se entregan al placer, una vez más en que las pertenecías se olvida y solamente queda el placer. Al fin se han quedado dormidos, han durado demasiado esta vez son la cuatro de la mañana, y siento mi cabeza estallar, al haber dormido poco como siempre.

-Kesese.-habló en voz alta para preparar un café para despertarme, y hacerles creer que no he pasado la noche envela por su culpa, seguramente Elizavetha hubiera estado feliz de estar en mi lugar.

El teléfono sonó aun era temprano para que llamará alguna nueva conquista de Francis o fuera Lovino para hablar con Antonio, aunque nunca se lo dijera lo amaba demasiado, y todo aquella negación solamente era una manera de estar siempre presente en su mente, que no lo olvidará ni un segundo. Pensaba que si expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, Antonio perdería interés en él y se buscaría otro u otra, el amor hace pensar tonterías y se vuelven vulnerables, aun era demasiado joven.

-¿Esta el bastardo?-escuchaba la voz del italiano malhumorado.

-Esta dormido.-le contestó mirándome al espejo, para asegurarme que luzco awesome.

-Dile que tengo hambre.-habló el italiano y corto la llamada.

No entendía ni un carajo aquellas frases, pero seguramente Antonio si las entendería y pasaría el recado tal cual, el amor y el placer parecen ser dos cosas tan diferentes, los cuales no comprendo, para mi el amar lleva implícito el placer, ¿Es qué ellos se amaban realmente? Y solamente tenían miedo a perder el factor lo prohibido si estaban juntos. ¿O simplemente eran amigos y gustaban del sexo juntos? Cual de las dos preguntas tenía la respuesta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso es algo que ni el tiempo será capaz de decirnos, solamente ellos dos conocen aquella respuesta, la cual nunca han rebelado ni a ellos mismos.

Son las diez de la mañana pero todavía no son capaces de levantarse, he ocupado el teléfono para no despertarlos, soy un amigo muy awesome, deberán pagarme las cervezas de esta noche, y no sacarme mi cartera para pagar todo.

-¿Te has podido levantar después de esa borrachera?-escucho una voz burlona.

-No me puse borracho.-alegre.-Solamente un poco alegre.

-Lo que tu digas.-bostezando.- ¿Aun no se levantan? Y por eso me hablas a mi, tú única amiga.-contestaba una adormilada Hungría.

-Deberías de sentirte honrada a que yo me digne hablarte.-acomodando mi trasero en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano y el control del televisor en el otro.-Así que ámame.

-Uy.-la voz de Elizavetha se fue perdiendo a causa de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, así que me pare abrir por qué me reventarían la cabeza si seguían haciéndolo.

No encontraba la maldita llave de la puerta, y los golpes se seguían escuchando cada vez más fuertes, estaba despertando a todos los que aun dormían. Pude encontrar la llave tiempo después; hasta la gerencia nos había hablado para que atendiéramos ¡Y los gritos de los vecinos ya me han comenzando a molestar!


End file.
